


Sharknado meets Teen Wolf

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Series: Halloween 2k14 Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Death, Cheesy, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This isn’t what I signed up for when I said I wanted a vacation!" Derek shouts over the rain. He sees a shark flying his way, jaws gaping open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharknado meets Teen Wolf

"This isn’t what I signed up for when I said I wanted a vacation!" Derek shouts over the rain. He sees a shark flying his way, jaws gaping open. Derek aims the shotgun into the shark’s mouth and pulls the trigger. It flops to the ground, twitching as it bleeds out. 

 

At his back, Stiles yells back, “Did you think I  _planned_  this?  _I_  wanted a vacation too! A nice normal vacation where I’d make you wear a speedo and get you to rub sunblock on my back! I didn’t want to fight a fucking sharknado!” 

 

Loud shots follow the statement before Stiles rants on. “The  _last_  thing I wanted was to deal with a stupid  _natural_  emergency involving  _sharks in a fucking tornado_! I’d rather fight a herd of centaurs!”

 

Derek ducks to avoid being slapped in the face by a stray shark tail before shouting back, “Stop calling it that!”

 

"What  _else_  do I call it?” Stiles screams, wet back sliding against Derek’s. “We’re  _never_  coming to LA for a vacation!  _Ever_!”


End file.
